


Not Stopping Now

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Shocking Awakening [8]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Shocking Awakening [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413154
Kudos: 9





	Not Stopping Now

Keeping DJ occupied all morning was pretty easy. You pulled out the arts and crafts, which was something that the whole family could do. Dean helped Joey, resulting in both of them being a bit messy. You snapped a picture when he was smiling at her, making your chest ache.

Come dinner time, you were all worn down. All day you’d spent your energy trying to keep DJ from noticing anything and getting hurt. Now, you had to talk to him.

“DJ, Uncle Sam took you guys for the night so I could talk to your daddy.” You started. “He’s going through a hard time, and he’s hurting. We’re gonna have to remind him of things sometimes, so try not to get upset if he seems not to remember something. He’s trying to be strong for you and your sister, so can you help mommy be strong for him, too?” Dean watched you as you spoke to DJ, in awe at how soft you were. No wonder he promised you forever.

“Is Daddy sick?” He asked. “Does he need to get a shot?”

You chuckled lightly and shook your head. “No, it just means that daddy’s mind is being…mean…right now. And you might go to Uncle Sam’s more if things get too rough to give you some time to play with your cousins.”

He thought for a moment. “Okay.” He nodded. “But if you have another baby, I’m not doing diapers.” He gagged, making Joey laugh.

Swallowing, you blushed. “There’s been no talk of anymore babies for us, kiddo.” You assured him.

Dean smirked. “They’d be cute, though. And fun to make.”

Your eyes went wide at him, seeing your Dean for a moment. “You’re lucky you’re good looking.” You teased, laughing when he wiggled his eyebrows.

* * *

Once both kids were in bed, you changed and crawled into bed. Dean wasn’t too far behind you, standing there awkwardly after he’d shut the door. “You gonna sleep standing up?” You teased, your eyes getting heavy.

“No…” He chuckled. “Just, don’t want this to be all weird.”

“Dean, you’ve seen me birth our children. Even if you don’t remember it.” You pointed out. “Get your ass in bed. I’m tired, and tomorrow’s another long day.”

Dean crawled in bed next to you, unsure how to lay. “Why a long day?”

“DJ has school, Joey has a check up, I need to run some errands, do some shopping, and then I work tomorrow afternoon.” You yawned, moving to lay on his chest. “I’ve fallen asleep like this every night since I was 18, not stopping now.”

Chuckling, he put his arm around you. As your breathing evened out, he sighed. There was so much to learn, and it was gonna get really hard. Dean glanced down at you. Would making you carry such a burden be worse than walking away? Or would walking away hurt you more than teaching your husband everything about your life?

Either way, you’d be the one hurting.


End file.
